


The Stars and Moon Pale When Compared to You

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gods AU, HES A GOOD BOY, M/M, an old boy, an owl - Freeform, some bats, thats all this is, the raccoon has a name, theres a raccoon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Brian is the god of the moon, and yet... he feels out of place on the mountain home of the gods.  He builds his home in a cave on the ground, and lives alone for centuries.  Until one morning, he sees someone he hasn’t ever before.





	The Stars and Moon Pale When Compared to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostcrusades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcrusades/gifts).



In his creation, he was bathed in a soft glow. But there was a darker side too, one all in the room could sense as the newly created god opened his eyes. They were fiercely blue, vibrant and piercing. He was clothed in robes of deep blue and accented in silver, hair a soft gray, nearly white. He blinked slowly, staring, eyes wide.

Suzy stepped forward, the goddess of all her creations, the original creator herself. She rested her hands on his shoulders, drawing his eyes towards hers. “You are Brian. Noble, honorable, strong. The god of the moon herself. The tides, nocturnal creatures. They are yours. Command them with passion and respect.”

“...where am I?” His voice was soft as he looked around, young and wary.

“You’re home.” Her gentle, benevolent smile soothed him somehow. And he smiled back, feeling comforted. Like this was where he belonged.

But not for long.

For he was one of the few that chased the night, glowing as the sky fell dark except for the moon’s beauty, the stars glinting, sometimes blocked by the fluttering silhouettes of bats. He spent much of his time on the ground, away from the mighty mountain most gods called home. But he felt more at home on the ground, where he could stand on the grass, sit at the mouths of cave, watch as the sky became colorful, then blue, then colorful again, then dark and pressing.

And sometimes the clouds covered his moon and the stars. But he felt them up there, could sense their presence. He felt a new sense of home, sitting in the night and listening to owls and coyotes and wolves.

He returned to the mountain sometimes. When he was called for gatherings, he returned. And he felt out of place, his robes dark compared to the bright colors of the others. His demeanor quiet, their loud. He knew he was different somehow. They would go quiet when he was around, and he wasn’t sure why.

But Brian fell into the background on the mountain. He felt like he faded away among the other gods and goddesses. Suzy, queen of all the gods, strong and kind and beautiful. Arin, the god of devotion and commitment, Suzy’s husband. Holly, goddess of nature and the creatures of the day, bright and beautiful. Ross, god of nature, beloved yet hated, kind yet wicked. Barry, Ross’s husband and god of the harvest, ensuring plenty to feed the masses, a hard worker and caring and sweet.

They all seemed so far above him. They were never unkind to Brian, but he was perceptive and knew where he did not belong.

He knew where he did, building himself a home in a cave. It overlooked a forest, and he made his home comfortable, able to withstand Ross’s cold winters and warm summers. And there he stayed, watching as the years passed by.

He liked the autumn best, where his night grew longer each day, where his creatures thrived and the moon shone bright in the sky. His creatures were soft and kind, and he saw the beauty of life, the necessity of death. He watched as cycles began, as life thrived. He loved his night, loved the beauty of it all. He would just sit in the peaceful quiet and surround himself with creatures. Owls and raccoons and wolves, and he would watch the moon, content and quiet.

And then one day, as his moon was setting in the sky, he saw a glimpse of something. Someone bright and tall, down in the forest. He jumped into action, hurrying out of his cave and rushing down the hill. “Hey!” The figure paused and turned, blinking at Brian. And Brian’s breath caught in his throat as he stared. They had robes like his, but white and gold, their hair fluffed out away from their face, soft and curly. Brian stared, managing to find his voice again. “Who are you?”

“I am Daniel, deity of the sun. Who are you?”

“Brian, god of the moon.” Brian stared back, eyes wide. Dan was… ethereal. They’d never met before, their paths never crossing. Until this moment.

“God of the moon, hm?” Daniel was grinning, and then he bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Oh! Oh, it’s an honor to meet you as well.” Brian went to bow, but only succeeded in hitting his head against Daniel’s. “Ow!”

“Oh, shit.” Daniel giggled, holding out his hands to try and steady Brian. “I was kidding! You don’t need to bow, man.”

“But you’re… so much more important than I am, and-“

“What? No way!” Daniel was smiling, bright and joyus, radiant like his sun. “You’re plenty important. Without the moon, who would guide the way through the dark night? You bring light as much as I do, and you are just as beautiful as your night.” Daniel softly rested a hand on Brian’s cheek, making him blush, pale skin turning red.

“Wow… no one’s ever said anything like that to me…” Brian lightly cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. “Um… thank you, though.”

Daniel laughed, an absolutely dazzling sound. And Brian felt himself being pulled towards Daniel. “Of course! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“I don’t really spend much time up on the mountain… I like it down here better. Down here with nature and animals and the night… I just don’t usually fit in up there. Down here, there’s no need to fit in. It’s just… me. And Barry and Ross sometimes, but our paths don’t cross… ever really.” He shrugged, trying to pass off the thoughts.

Daniel smiled kindly. “I’ve been spending more time down here. It’s so wonderful! I know you’re one of the younger gods. How long have you been around?”

“Only a couple hundred years. About 400, I think.”

Daniel giggled. “I’m almost 1,000.”

“Wow.” Brian blinked in surprise, staring up at him.

“What, are you going to call me old?” Daniel smirked, leaning on a tree.

“No! Definitely not!” Brian flushed again, but then Daniel started laughing again.

“I’m teasing! I promise!” Daniel grinned at him. “I know I’m old as dicks, dude.” He stretched his arms above his head. “So, where do you spend your time around here?”

“Uh, well, there’s a village not far from here. Sometimes I’ll walk around there. Sometimes I’ll travel further. But I mostly spend my time in a cave that I’ve built a home in.”

“Oh?” Daniel grinned. “Can I see it?”

“Oh, sure!” Brian smiled, starting to lead Daniel through the woods. He knew them like the back of his hands after 400 years of exploring. Daniel was humming softly, an almost otherworldly, gorgeous sound. And Brian swore he was falling in love, even though Daniel was his exact opposite in every way. But he guided Daniel through the woods to his cave. “Be quiet, there’s some creatures sleeping.”

He carefully pushed the long vines concealing the mouth of the cave aside to let them in. There was an old raccoon stretched out on the bed, which Brian had constructed using tree branches and moss that Barry had helped him gather. A few bats were upside down, snoozing on the ceiling, and a big owl was asleep on a handmade desk in the back. “Wow,” Daniel murmured. “This is amazing…”

“Thank you.” Brian smiled faintly, softly petting the raccoon, who purred and chirped in his sleep. “This is Bandit Hands. He’s 7, which is pretty old for these guys. I doubt he has long left, but he’s sweet.”

Daniel smiled gently. “He’s cute. I like his little hands.”

“Raccoons do have good hands.” Brian chuckled softly, sitting gently on his bed. Bandit yawned, eyes opening slowly as he stretched out his paws. “Aw, buddy, did we wake you?” He picked Bandit up, who chittered, curling up in Brian’s arms, resting against Brian’s chest. “Would you like to pet him?” Daniel smiled, carefully petting Bandit, who just snuggled closer as he went back to sleep.

And they just talked through the day until the bats and owl woke up and flew out. Daniel stood up, smoothing his robes out. “That must be my cue. I have some things to attend to with queen Suzy, but I’ll have to return and see one of your beautiful nights with you.” His hand softly brushed against Brian’s cheek.

“It would be an honor to see you again, Daniel.”

“Call me Danny.” And with that, he left, leaving Brian feeling all too human as his heart raced in his chest.


End file.
